It is often desirable to be able to identify particular objects or patterns or characteristics within content (such as images, video sequences and audio content). This can be carried out for activities such as facial recognition, logo detection, product placement, voice recognition, etc. Various systems currently exist to enable such identification.
It would, however, be desirable to provide improved object identification, in terms of speed and accuracy of the results.